


Transformers and Naruto! Pre-Shippuden!-Returning for the Chunin Exams!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Transformers Crossover [1]
Category: Naruto, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: It has been two months since Mission City, Uzumaki Maika has returned to the Elemental Nations for the Chunin Exams where Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) and Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides) was to make their big return and it's there she finally finds out a bit about her birth parents, but she also finds out that she was lied too on the night of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. Can she keep herself from murdering the Third Hokage for his lies or will she let her anger be known?





	1. Prologue: Flamedance!

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my second installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover story. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Uzumaki Maika, a young 17 almost 18-year-old red haired female was setting in the driver seat of a 2007 silver Pontiac Solstice Coupe as it head for the coastline of Florida. The young Uzumaki mind went back to when she had talked to Optimus Prime, Lennox, and Jazz about her origins though she knew that she was at least of human blood.

...My Line...

**_(Flashback: A Month Ago!)_ **

_"Wait, wha'?" a porcelain dark skinned male with neck length messy gray almost silver hair and a pair of bright glowing blue eyes behind a pair of dark tinted sunglasses asked confused. "I am so confused."_

_"I am with Jazz here," Lennox second._

_"As am I," a porcelain skinned male with neck length windswept hair that was so dark that it has a tint of red to it, and a pair of bright glowing azure blue eyes said in a deep baritone male voice._

_Maika raised her eyes heaven wards as if she was asking God for help and patience before looking back at the three males in front of her._

_"You three have asked almost none stop about the skills I used in Mission City, have you not?" she asked._

_"Yes," Lennox answered. "But, you are also so tight lip about it."_

_"That's because no one is supposed to know," she informed him. "Well, the leaders of every country on Earth knows because of a treaty."_

_"What treaty?" the three males all asked._

_She gave them a slight glare before letting out a sigh._

_"I have gotten permission from every Earth leader seeing as I have to return to my place of birth for a whole summer," she went on as if they didn't interrupt. "Now where I am from we are not advance in technology..."_

_"Wait, I thought you were from Japan," Lennox interrupted._

_A slender red eyebrow twitched as aquamarine eyes narrowed at him making the army man to clam up._

_"I was born in a place called the Elemental Nations," she informed them. "The Elemental Nations have been cut off from the rest of the world for over 3000 years by a barrier that a man known as the Sage of the Six Paths had put up and been maintained as well as monitored by those of the Uzumaki Clan." That got shocked looks from the men. "This is because we tend to advance and use our own bodies as weapons instead of using things like guns or a military tank. Now that's not to say that we don't have some technology because we do, but it not like here were everyone has like a TV...things like that." She took a deep breath before letting it out. "The technology that we do have is used for either to keep in connect with other leaders of the Nations or for the filthy rich. However, because we tend to use our bodies as weapons we are unfortunately more prone to wars then anywhere else on Earth."_

_"Ya 'ave gotta be kiddin'?" Jazz asked looking shocked._

_"I wish," she sighed. "For 3000 years the Clans or families...to not confused anyone...has been at war with each other and it was around 60 to 100 years ago that the so called first military village had been created." She looked down at her hands. "Those of the Elemental Nations that can do what I can do are called Ninjas."_

_"Ninjas?"_

_"Yes," she answered with a nod. "Shinobi being the males while females are called Kunoichis. I am a Kunoichi. I was trained by my Godfather to do things that many would call witchcraft or even alien."_

_"She has a point," Lennox sighed. "Those, who saw what she could do, is already calling her a witch."_

_"What I want to know is how can you do all of that," Optimus Prime stated._

_"I used my Chakra to do those things," she told him._

_"Hmm, wha' is Chakra?" Jazz asked._

_"Chakra is derived from a ninja's spiritual and physical energy," she started to explain. "However, Chakra is both spiritual and physical energy added together. These two components, spiritual and body, are split evenly and make up all 100% of a person's chakra. Any given ninja's physical energy or spiritual energy can be of a higher quality than the other. What I am trying to say is this: Imagine a person with 50% spiritual energy and 50% of body energy, but they do not always add together 50 + 50 = 100% Chakra. Seeing as 50% spiritual can really count for 1000, so that person's chakra can be 1000 + 50 = 1050% Chakra." She let out a breath. "And finally hand signs are then used to control and unleashed the Chakra."_

_The two Autobots and lone human male looked at each other._

_"Why do you need to return to this Elemental Nations for anyways?" Lennox asked her._

_"Because my 18th birthday is coming up and my Godfather has something from my parents along with a letter from a woman named Uzumaki Midoriko," she answered. "I can only get them when I turn 18. So, I have to return to the Elemental Nations and besides Uzu no Kuni...uh..." She smiled sheepishly at them when they got confused. "That is to say the Land of Whirlpools has been under reconstruction since I was about 10-years-old. Seeing as it has been about a good 36 or so years since it had been destroyed at the end of the Second Shinobi World War when three of the five great Hidden Villages teamed up to destroy it." She then let out a sigh while running her hand through her hair. "It also the homeland of my Uzumaki ancestors."_

_"Yar an Uzumaki?" Jazz asked._

_She rolled her eyes with a small smile._

_"Yes," she answered. "The way those of the Elemental Nations can ID an Uzumaki is by their crimson red hair, abilities with the sealing arts, tempers, and by their special chakra." They looked at her hair to see that it was indeed a crimson red color. "There is a saying in the Nations and it goes like this...Hell hath no wrath like an Uzumaki scorned. It is also a rule that you should never and I mean never piss off an Uzumaki and that if you run into an already pissed off Uzumaki then you should put as much distance between you and them."_

_All three of them shuddered as they had heard from Bumblebee about her temper._

_"Alright, Lennox and I understand," Optimus sighed. "Though Jazz is take you to where this barrier is."_

_Said mech grinned at her that she happily returned._

_"Well, you might want to get ready for a long trip, Jazz," she told him sweetly._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because the barrier leading to the Elemental Nations is off the coast of Florida," she told him happily._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lennox said as he held up his hands. "Off the coast of Florida?" She nodded at his question. "Where off the coast of Florida is it?"_

_"You know where the people have labeled the Bermuda Triangle is right?" she asked._

_"Yes," he answered._

_"Well, the Bermuda Triangle is really the Elemental Nations," she stated giddily._

_She watched as Lennox's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then fainted._

_"LENNOX!" Jazz called out in worry._

_The Prime looked worried at his fellow NEST Commander._

_"Don't worry," she told them. "He just fainted is all."_

_Both Autobot mechs let out a sigh of relief at that while the redhead giggled._

**_(End of Flashback!)_ **

...My Line...

**_(A Week and 2 days Later!)_ **

A figure quietly sped through the forest that made up of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) heading for Tanzaku Town where they were to meet three others. The figure was clad in a long flowy sleeves that covers her hands so that only her finger tips showed, low V-neck that showed a good deal of cleavage, waist length blue battle kimono top outlined in green while a gray stash holds it together with a burnt orange spiral outlined in white on the back, a pair of tight mid-thigh length dark blue biker shorts under upper-thigh length dark red apron skirt with a slit up both sides, and a pair of ankle length opened toed 2' burnt orange female ninja sandals. The figure also wore a forehead protector with a spiral carved into a metal plate sewn onto a black cloth and around the figure's neck was a burnt orange spiral pendant outlined in white attached to a blue wizen friendly robotic face hanging from a golden chain.

And on the figure's back was a kanata with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like pattern along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a whirlpool flame. The figure also had long crimson red hair that was tied up into a ponytail by a clear hair tie to keep it out of the way. The figure sped up when the being caught sight of the castle coming into view before in a blur of red, blue, and burnt orange, the figure was gone from view.

...My Line...

A female figure walked up to a hotel room door before stopping when noises came from within.

"Where is she?" an angry female voice asked from inside.

"She should be here soon," a male voice stated calmly.

The figure let out a sigh before she opened the door and walked inside.

"It's good to see you three again," she said with a smile. "Jiraiya-sensei, Lady Tsunade, Shizune-chan."

The three inside of the room looked over to her with smiles before the long white haired male looked over to the blonde haired female.

"I told you, Tsunade," he laughed.

Senju Tsunade rolled her eyes at him while the female, who just came in, closed the door.

"Happy Birthday, Maika," she told her.

"Arigatou (Thank you), Lady Tsunade," Maika thanked her as she took her seat.

Jiraiya of the Sennin clapped his hands together before then holding out two scrolls.

"First things first," he said. "These are address to you. One is from that woman I told you about and the other is from Kushina."

She took the two scrolls from him with a nod.

"You should read Midoriko's letter first, Mai-chan," Kato Shizune told her.

"Okay," the redhead agreed before she opened up the said scroll and started to read.

...My Line...

To my Dearest Daughter,

        First of all Happy 18th Birthday, my darling. You should know that I am writing you this letter as your Father is feeding you. Now, you might not know, who I am, but my name is Midoriko and I am your birth Mother. I just want to say right now that I am so sorry that I can't be there to watch you grow up to be the beautiful and strong kunoichi that I know you will be. After all, you have the blood of an Uzumaki running through your veins, but not just that. Now if everything went well then you have been raised by Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato alongside any child that they end up having and they have just gave you this letter like I have asked them, too. There are somethings that I want to tell you, so that you can understand why I am not raising you myself. Though I wish that I could tell you this in person, but seeing as Kumo wants someone of Uzumaki blood in their forces and to make their own Uzumaki Clan then I have no choice, but to give you up and for that I am sorry.

        You must be wondering why you Father didn't raise you, huh? Well, you see, my daughter, before you were conceived I had meet a being made completely of metal that stood taller then some of the mountains in the Elemental Nations and he was able to turn into a vehicle of some kind while using what he called a holoform to look human. He told me that he was from another planet called Cybertron and that they were in the middle of a civil war between the Autobots, the side that he is on, and the Decepticons, who want to rule over all life. He also told me that this war has been going on since before the humans became the dominant species on planet Earth. Now you should know that I had gotten to know this metal being while he got to know me to the point that before I knew it we had fallen in love with each other and that we had conceived a baby together. You, our beautiful and loving, Flamedance. And before you say anything then know that Flamedance is your Cybertronian name. So, you are half organic and half Cybertronian making you a hybrid. So, as you can see, if the Decepticons had found out about you then they would try and have you killed especially since he thought you were going to mean something special to an old friend of his and that's why he couldn't raise you, himself.

        Now another thing that you should know about is that while my Mother was an Uzumaki, my Father on the other hand was not. I am not sure how to go about saying this, but if I am right then you have awaken the Sharingan that only those that are of Uchiha blood has. Well, that is because my Father had been an Uchiha, but not just any Uchiha, oh no, he had been Uchiha Madara. And yes, I mean the very Uchiha Madara that was said to have died at the Valley of the End in his battle with Senju Hashirama. Well, as you can no doubt figure out, Madara survived his fight and made his way to Uzu no Kuni where he meet my, at the time, teenage Mother, who was the youngest Daughter of the Second Uzukage of that time and thus the younger Sister of Senju Mito formerly of the Uzumaki Clan. They fall in love with each other and where married when my Mother turned 20-years-old before my elder brother Uzumaki-Uchiha Izuna was conceived about 10 years after they were married when my mother was 30 and I was conceived 5 years later. 

        And, yes, you are the Grandniece of Senju Hashirama through marriage. If, only Senju Tobirama, was still alive to find out that he was related to Uchiha Madara through Marriage because of his Brother being the husband of my Mother's elder Sister. I mean can you picture his face at that news cause I sure as hell can.

...My Line...

Maika cackled in amusement making Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune to look over at her in wonder.

...My Line...

        I have never meet the man, but I have heard stories about him from both of my parents and Tou-san has sworn up and down that the Second Hokage must have been an Uchiha in a former life with the way he is always brooding around like one. He also swears that Senju Tobirama was into men and thus was gay as he never looked at a woman with any interest even when they throw themselves at him. Anyways, we are getting way off topic here no matter how funny it is.

        Flamedance, being the Granddaughter of Uchiha Madara isn't a bad thing and sure as hell doesn't make you a bad person as it is the choices that you make that decides that. But, I must warn you, my daughter, that if you use your Sharingan to much within a year of it's activation then the Energon that you got from your Father will start to cause problems with it. You will start to feel pain in your eyes and then they will start to bleed before blindness will start to sat in, so I ask that you be careful when using them. But, if you do not believe me then ask Kato Shizune, who is the one, who ran the blood and Energon test, with the help of your Father.

        You should also know that your Grandfather and Uncle are every aware of you seeing as two weeks after you had been born, I had went to them to introduce you. Now of everything that someone can accuse of Uchiha Madara of being and not being a man, who cares for his family, is far from the list. For if there is one thing that Tou-san does care for then it's family especially those of his own flesh and blood. And so, he was pleased to have another grandchild and thus swore that as long as he lives that you'll always be protected, no matter what. My elder Brother, Izuna swore the same thing and yes, he has a son of his own that he had named Uzumaki-Uchiha Kenshin while having a second on the way. However, should you meet Kenshin-kun then you'll notice that he looks more like an Uzumaki and that is because his Mother is one, but he'll no doubt still have the Sharingan.

        Now, my Daughter, I have some last minute advice for you, so...Flamedance...Don’t be a picky eater. Eat lots and grow up to be strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm, too. Also, don’t stay up too late as you'll need lots of sleep and make friends, you don’t need a lot of friends just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. And I wasn’t very good at this and neither was Kushina, now that I think about it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. 

        Oh, and this is important as it’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you’re twenty as too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is men. Now remember that I'm a woman, so I don’t know too much about this, but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it’s only natural to take an interest in boys, but just don’t get hooked on a bad one. Go out there and find someone just like your Father. Remember to always be true to yourself, to have a dream, and have the confidences to make that dream come true. There’s so much, oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I didn't have to give you up, but I must.

        I love you.

Uzumaki-Uchiha Midoriko, the Daughter of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Umiko

P.S. You Father says that he loves you as well and to listen to what I have said.

...My Line...

The Uzumaki had to blink back her tears before she turned to the letter from her adoptive Mother and opened it after closing the first one. Taking a deep breath, Maika started to read.

...My Line...

Dear Maika-chan,

        Where should I start with this letter. Well, you should know that as I am writing this, you are outside with Minato learning how to throw your new set of kunais that Mikoto-chan had gotten you for your 5th Birthday. And if you are reading this then that means that Minato and I didn't survive Naruto's birth and if that is true then I am so sorry for leaving you two alone. Now, I have no doubt that you have already read the letter from Midoriko and know that she was your birth Mother, not me, and that Minato isn't your birth Father, but don't think for one second that we love you any less then Naruto because that is far from the truth. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood daughter and I know that Minato feels the same way about you as I do. After all he was giving Itachi the stink eye for getting within 5 feet of you on your joint birthdays. He's such a dork, dattebane (Female version of Ya know), but then again that is one of the reasons why I love him.

        You look so much like the two of us that people believed that you are ours without any questions and the only ones to know that we adopted you is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, and Jiraiya-sensei. Now don't get mad at them because we had asked them to not tell you and to let us be the ones, who did, unless we're dead then Jiraiya is the one to tell you. However, never doubt for a second that you are the best thing to ever happen to us 'cause then I might have to smack you when we meet again, dattebane, seeing as you are truly the greatest thing to ever come into our lives.

        Now I wish I could tell you this in person, but if Minato and I are dead then we had no choice to reseal the Nine-Tails into Naruto. Now I know what you are going to say and ask. Why not use you for the sealing? Right? I know why you would ask such a thing Maika, what with you having the Sealing Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki even though they seem to be more intune with your Chakra Nature along having the Sharingan. And here's the answer. We had no choice, but to use Naruto for the sealing as you be to far away from the sealing site should anything happen. 

        Now, I have a few things I want to say to you, Maika. And the first part is watch over Naruto and give him the love that he needs. After all Grandmother Mito once told me that there is a way to find happiness even if one must live as a Jinchuuriki. And the first step is to fill them with love than even if they have to live as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, they can still find a way to be happy. And I am happy. I have a loving husband in Minato, and a beautiful and loving daughter in you. So, I am very happy with my life. Now I want you to be sure to fill Naruto with the love of a Sister, so that he can be happy as well. I should also tell you that Minato will no doubt use the 8 Trigram Seal to seal away the Kyuubi, but I am not sure of anything else. Use this info encase, you are told that Naruto died with us. And lastly, the second thing is this...

        Maika, don’t be a picky eater. Eat lots and grow up to be a strong and beautiful woman. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm, too. Also, don’t stay up too late as you'll need lots of sleep and make friends, you don’t need a lot of friends just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. And I wasn’t very good at this and neither was Midoriko, now that I think about it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. 

        Oh, and this is important as it’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you’re twenty as too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is men. Now remember that I'm a woman, so I don’t know too much about this, but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So, it’s only natural to take an interest in boys, but just don’t get hooked on a bad one. Go out there and find someone just like your birth Father and Minato. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane. Remember to always be true to yourself, to have a dream, and have the confidences to make that dream come true. There’s so much, oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish could stay with you and Naruto longer.

        I love you so very much.

Namikaze Kushina formerly of the Uzumaki Clan, the Wife of the Fourth Hokage

P.S. Minato told me to put that he loves you as well in this letter and to listen to what I have said.

...My Line...

'They both gave me the same advice though one thing different from Kushina-kaa-chan,' Maika thought as she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't crying.

"Are you finished?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Hai," she answered with a small smile.

"Then let's have some fun!" he cheered.

The three women all looked at each other before rolling their eyes, but still joined in.

...My Line...

All four ninjas sat around the table in the hotel room though only Jiraiya and Tsunade were drunk while Shizune and Maika were completely sober having drunk only a cup of sake and then tea for the rest of the small party.

"I heard that the Chunin Exams are being held in Konoha this year," the dark haired woman said as she looked at her red haired counterpart.

"Yeah, Kenshin-kun told me about that," the Uzumaki nodded her agreed. "He wants me to stand in for Nagisa-chan as Uzukage seeing as the Fire Daimyo has asked for us to send a team or three of Genin to take part in them. The Fire Daimyo's reasons for Uzushiogakure taking place in the exams is because it will let the rest of the Nations know that we are back and better then ever."

"So, it's to make a statement then," stated Shizune in thought.

"Hai," Maika agreed with her. "Plus by saying that I am the Uzukage of Uzu no Kuni's hidden village then I can't be arranged to marry a Konoha Shinobi."

"Right," Shizune nodded her own head this time. "They would expect you to live in Konoha then, but with them thinking that your the kage they can't expect you to marry one of them." She then grinned devilishly. "Lord Kenshin is very clever, isn't he?"

The red haired kunoichi laughed while nodding.

"Hai, he is," she agreed. "But, he is not my type plus he's my maternal cousin." She then got a dreamy look on her face. "As a matter of fact I have already meet him."

"Oh, really?" Shizune asked with a big grin. "Tell me about him?"

Maika giggled before she started to tell the older Kunoichi about the mech...well...man to Shizune that has caught her eye.


	2. 1: Invasion of Konohagakure no Sato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

 

**(The Month Break Before the Third Round!)**

Uzumaki Maika stood upon the head of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, as she looked out over the village with a slight fond smile. Though that smile vanished to only be replaced with an angry scowl as she remembered the report from Uzushio's Genin Teams 11 and 12 about the blonde haired Uzumaki, who had a hidden, but still there evil tint to his chakra. She had gone to check out the report only to find a young boy wearing bright orange with golden blonde hair that fall the same way as the Second Hokage's hair did and blue eyes that could put the ocean or sky to shame. But, it was the whisker marks upon his cheeks that made it all click in her mind and knew that he was Uzumaki Naruto along with, who his parents had been, this pissed her off while she also started planning the death of the Third. However, Maika knew that she could never go through with, but it never hurt to dream.

"I'll make sure that a wrong is fixed, Minato-tou-san, Kushina-kaa-san," she whispered. "Konoha won't know what hit it once I am done with Naruto. I can promise you both that."

With one last look at the village, the redhead vanished in a flame whirlwind body flicker unaware of the two ghostly figures that had been watching her.

…My Line…

**(Konohagakure no Sato's Council Chambers!)**

The redhead was setting in a seat at the head table within the council chambers of Konoha giving Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the stink eye from under a wide brim white and burnt orange hat that has the kanji for whirlpool on the front. Once both the Clan Heads and the Civilian Council showed up and took their seats with the three elders of the village setting next to the Third, did it become quiet.

"Who is she, Hiruzen?" the female elder asked.

Maika glared at her from under the hat at her lack of respect for her Kage.

"I think that it is best if I let her introduce herself to you," the Third said.

"Arigatou, Lord Hokage," she thanked him as she stood up before facing the two Councils. "Now some of you might recongized me from when I lived here at the age of 5 before leaving with Jiraiya-sensei." That got a gasp from them. "But, for those that don't..." She removed the hat and looked at them with a smirk. "I am Uzumaki Maika of the Uzumaki Clan and the Neo Shodaime Uzukage of the reformed Uzushiogakure no Sato in the reformed Uzu no Kuni."

Her aquamarine eyes glowed a bit brighter before she sat back down in her seat.

"Now I have called this meeting because Lady Maika has restored Uzu no Kuni along with it's hidden ninja village and so, she wishes to restore the alliance between us and our Sister Village," Sarutobi informed them

"That's sounds like a sound idea," stated Shimura Danzo as he saw the chance to make his own Uzumaki Clan. "So, I propose that Lady Uzumaki marry one of our Shinobi to strength the alliance."

"No can do," Maika answered with a smirk. "Seeing as you seem to be hard of hearing then I will repeat myself. I am the Neo Shodaime Uzukage meaning that such a thing is impossible as I will not leave my village without a leader as at this time there is no one at the Kage level."

Danzo fumed at his plans to have his own Uzumaki Clan going down the drain.

"We could always find another way to strength the alliance," the Inuzuka Clan Head stated with a nod.

"Well, if it's a marriage you want than I have an idea of, who can be the Uzumaki," the aquamarine eyed adult stated.

"Who?" the Yamanaka Clan Head asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Maika answered though she went on before the Civilians could rage about the idea. "Who also happens to be my Cousin through Lady Mito. My Maternal Grandmother was Lady Mito's younger Sister thus making the Wife of the First Hokage, my Grandaunt. I have no doubt you're wondering how Uzumaki Naruto is related to me will let me explain. You see, my adopted Mother Uzumaki Kushina is the Granddaughter of Lady Mito and Lord Hashirama as her Father was their youngest child. Thus making Naruto, her Son and the Great Grandson of your SHODAIME HOKAGE!" Her aquamarine eyes were narrowed on the Civilian with anger hidden within them and she went on to make sure that they couldn't talk though she turned her glare to the Third. "Your Third Hokage used my grief over the losing the only two people, who I saw as my parents, against me when he told me that Naruto died alongside them knowing that I would have used the law that was placed down by the First and Second Hokages about orphan children going to the next blood kin no matter the orphan child's statue or the age of the blood kin." She noticed that the Inuzuka Tsume, was enraged that the Third would deny two children family after they both had became orphans that night. "Of course, all those, who were behind the Third's idea to lie to me, is going to pay a visit to the ICU of the hospital as I take great offence to being lied too." She then pulled out a scroll that she then handed over to Sarutobi, who was sweating. "Now as to the reason why I volunteered Naruto is because I had found that scroll among my adopted parents things when I took everything and I never knew why I kept it, but now I am glad that I did."

The Hokage opened up the scroll and read it over before looking up at the redhead in shock.

"This is..."

"A Marriage Contract between the Clans of Uzumaki/Senju and Hyuga," she finished for him.

The Hyuga Clan Head, Haishi, stared in shock as he had completely forgotten about the Contract that he and his wife had drawn up with Minato and Kushina and felt like slamming his head on the table.

"I have forgotten about that," he sighed. "It is a good thing that you kept it with you."

"That could work," the Nara Clan Head nodded. "With Naruto being of the Uzumaki Clan and as will has having been using the name since his birth than he feels more comfortable with it and thus it puts him under your command and jurisdiction as his Clan Head, but as long as his children is given the Senju Clan name then there is nothing that can be done about it."

Maika smirked at him while the Akimichi and the Yamanaka Clan Heads, Choza and Inoichi, cackled in amusement as the Sarutobi Clan Head smirked at this.

"Yes, that would worked well enough," the last Elder Homura agreed with a nod. "With young Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto betrothed to each other and then married it would strengthen the alliance once it has been restored."

"But, doesn't Naruto-sama have a crush on Haruno Sakura?" the Head of the Civilian Council asked confused.

"He has no choice as the contract is ironclad with no loopholes," Maika answered. "I've gone over it myself and it is really well done."

She looked at them as they spoke quietly with each other. Homura looked back at her as the young Uzumaki had shown that she could keep her temper in check when she has to and wondered, who taught her how.

"We of the Council agree to restore the alliance between us and our Sister village of Uzu," Koharu informed her. "We also agree to the marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata as a good faith gesture."

"Then with us all in agreement to this alliance," the Third told them all. "We will of course meet again to go over the old alliance agreement, but till then I declare this meeting adjourned."

Both sets of Council members nodded their heads in agreement before they all stood up and walked out of the room. Before she left, Maika once again gave Sarutobi the stink eye which made him shrink back in fear of her Uzumaki temper.

…My Line…

**(The Chunin Exam's Third Test!)**

The month leading up to the Chunin Exams was nothing, but slightly boring as the young red haired Uzumaki did spend much of her time training Uzumaki Naruto in the Uzumaki Clan Fighting Style. However, she did make sure that it was mixed with his Father's own Fighting style to make it unpredictable, hell, even with the Sharingan she couldn't copy it. This had her smirking with glee as it meant that his Uchiha teammate couldn't take his hard work and he had promised her pictures of the Uchiha's face when he found out. Maika was setting to the Third Hokage's left with the real Uzukage acting as her bodyguard along with a white haired and green eyed male, who had a sword on his left hip, as they waited the Kazekage's arrival in the Kage Box.

“No sign of Sasuke yet?” the Third asked his only bodyguard.

“No,” the Jonin answered. “A team of ANBU Black Ops are searching for him, but so far they've found nothing.” The Jonin leaned forward a bit. “He could already be in Orochimaru's hands. In which case of course we may never find him.”

“I understand,” Sarutobi sighed before the five of them looked over to see the Kazekage walking up with his own bodyguards. “Ah, you made it. Welcome Lord Kazekage.” Under the wide brim hat a pair of blue aquamarine eyes that bleed into crimson red with three black tomoes that spun around the pupils narrowed at the Fourth Wind Shadow. “You must be wiry after coming all this way.”

The redhead allowed her eyes to return to normal after remembering her birth Mother's letter words.

“Not at all,” the Kazekage informed him. “I'm only glade that for your sake that the arena is here in the Leaf Village. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you at your age. Isn't about time that you've decided on, who will succeed you as Hokage?”

Both the Konoha Jonin and the Uzu Shinobi looked at the Kazekage and his bodyguards with suspicion while the Third Hokage laughed as if he told a joke.

“You act as if I were an old man,” the Third stated with a smile. “There is plenty of life left in me. No I plan to stay here for some time to come.” Sarutobi then gestured to Maika, who lifted her hat to show her face. "Allow me to introduced Uzumaki Maika, the Neo Shodaime Uzukage of the revived Uzushiogakure no Sato."

"A pleasure Lord Kazekage," she greeted with a false smile.

"And you, Lady Uzukage," the man returned calmly though he was furious on the inside. 'Why am I only now hearing of Uzushiogakure no Sato's revival? Kabuto had better have a good reason!'

The Third stood up and walked forward towards the railing before looking back.

“Now it's time for the final rounds to begin," he told them before he then turned back. “Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Selection!” The shinobi of Uzu and the Konoha Jonin looked around the arena as they kept their guards up. “We have come to the final competition between the 10 candidates, who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, everyone enjoy.”

“You said 10 candidates,” pointed out the Kazekage. “Aren't you missing one?”

As the Third looked down at the candidates.

“Everything is in place," the Konoha Jonin told him. "But, there is still no sight of Sasuke."

“I see,” sighed Sarutobi quietly. “Very well.”

“Oh. There's one more thing before we get started,” the man began as he was pulling out a piece of paper from his vest before opening it up for everyone to see. “Look it over.” Nara Shikamaru's and Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widen at the new development, however, Shikamaru noticed that the Sound Genin's name wasn't on the paper. “There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's sat so I want everyone to take one last look on who you'll be facing.”

 

**Tournament Match Ups!**

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuga Neji

Match 2: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabuku no Gaara

Match 3: Aburame Shino Vs Sabuku no Kankuro

Match 4: Nara Shikamaru Vs Sabuku no Temari

Match 5: Uzumaki Mizuko Vs Uzumaki Kishiko

 

'I thought I was suppose to fight an extra match,' thought Shikamaru. 'Hey, so that Dosu guy dropped out.'

“Uh, question?” Naruto asked as he raises his hand. “Question.”

“What is it?” the man asked.

“I was-uh, just wondering what'll happen to Sasuke, I mean, if he doesn't show up,” Naruto wonder.

“If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called…He forfeit's the match.”

'It doesn't make sense,' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke's not the type to miss this even if he has to drag himself here.'

“All right, now listen up!” the senbone man said. “The terrain's different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until the candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?” At this everyone nodded. “These are the opponents for the first match; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area.”

'Good luck, Naruto,' Maika thought. 'Show them what an Uzumaki can do.'

There were gasps around the whole arena when they all noticed the style of fighting that Naruto was using was one that they have never seen before. Though some of it they noticed was part of one of the three main Uzumaki Taijutsu Style called Uzu no Taifu also known as Hurricane Whirlpool, but there were others that they didn't recognize in the style. Maika couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she watched Naruto prove that just because he was the Dead Last of his class didn't mean that he couldn't be a splendid shinobi and one day become Hokage like his old man, the Fourth.

"I have never seen such a style before," the Kazekage stated. "Is it something new that you Shinobi have started to learn, Lord Hokage?"

"Oh, it's not a Konohagakure fighting style, Lord Kazekage," the redhead answered him instead.

"Then it is one of Uzushiogakure's, Lady Uzukage?" he asked as he and Sarutobi looked at her.

"Yes," she answered just as Naruto was declared the winner of the fight. "It is something that is in the works. You see, we have a few shinobi in Uzu that none of the known fighting styles of the Uzumaki suites them because of their unpredictable personalities. So, a style combining two taijutsu styles was formed though it is still a work in progress at the moment."

"I wonder why you and your shinobi decided to teach a Konoha shinobi," the Kazekage mumbled.

"It's because of the fact that like some of our Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto also has an unpredictable personality, but it's more then that," Maika continued as Naruto went back to the compactors box and started to talk to Shikamaru. "His Mother, who had been my adopted Mother, was a member of the Uzumaki Clan and thus that makes Naruto one of us. As such we as a clan feel responsible in teaching him about the Uzumaki and even more so sense he is my adopted younger Brother."

"I see," the false Kazekage sighed as he turned back to the arena.

"What do you call it the taijutsu style?" the Third asked her.

"We call it the Tatsumaki no Ken," the redhead answered as she also looked back at the arena. "Translated as the Tornado Fist."

Sarutobi cackled as he also looked back at the arena waiting for the second match to begin as the crowd started to yell for Uchiha Sasuke's match to start.

“This crowd is certainly energized,” the Kazekage stated.

“That's because it was a terrific fight,” Sarutobi stated.

“Of course it's that, too,” the Kage of the Sand Village agreed. “But...” The Third looked over at him in confusion. “It's also anticipation. It's likely that the Shinobi leaders, Federal Lords, and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more then anything.” The Third looked back at the arena in thought. “By the way, the Uchiha wasn't at the opening ceremony. He has arrived already hasn't he?”

“Huh...well...”

Just then both the Jonin and the redhead leaned down to speak to the Third Hokage quietly.

“There's been no news of Sasuke yet,” the Jonin informed him. “And then there is the issue of Orochimaru. Please before everyone starts making trouble, disqualify Sasuke?”

And as if to prove the Jonin right, a few members of the crowd started to yell about starting the next match.

“I agree with Raidou-san, Lord Hokage,” Maika seconded. “It'll be best to have the Uchiha disqualified especially if he's just being rude and not show up at all then he doesn't deserve the Chunin Title."

“It would see that I have no choice,” he sighed. “Sasuke is disqualified.”

“Right,” his bodyguard agreed.

“Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified?” the Kazekage asked in surprise.

“Yes,” answered the Third. “I'm afraid that this has to be done.”

“Shill, I inform Genma?” Raidou asked.

“Lord Hokage, I ask you to consider waiting a little bit longer to disqualified Uchiha Sasuke?” the Wind Kage asked.

“I understand your point,” stated Raidou. “But, no matter how excellent a shinobi he maybe, he's late and we can't make special allowances. If there is no clear reason to make all the Shinobi leaders and Federal Lords wait. Then there is no reason to disqualify him immediately.”

Maika glanced over at the Kazekage out of the corner of her eyes.

“I see,” he sighed. “Then it's good that I do have a clear reason.”

“Huh?”

“What?” Uzumaki Nagisa asked in confusion.

Raidou let out a slight gasp of shock as the Uzu Shinobis all shared a look with each other.

“Including myself most of the Shinobi Leaders and Federal Lords here came strictly cause they want to see the next match,” the Kazekage said.

“Yes, but still...” Raidou started to say.

“He's the only remaining member of the Uchiha Clan,” pointed out the Kazekage. “And I know that Kaze no Kuni especially is hoping for a bout between Sasuke and our Gaara.”

"Well, Lord Uzumaki Kenshin, the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni is not," Maika stated. "And he doesn't like it when he is kept waiting."

Raidou leaned down and forward slightly.

“Lord Hokage?” Raidou asked.

'There's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but…' thought Sarutobi. “Very well then. We'll make an exception and postpone this match. And wait.”

“But, Lord Hokage,” his guard said in surprise. “I must protest."

“Inform the proctor right away,” the Third stated.

“Huh?”

“Yes, sir,” sighed Raidou before vanish in a body flicker.

“However, it's must unusual for to insist Lord Kazekage,” Sarutobi pointed out.

“To display our full village's strength of ninjas no opponent, but an Uchiha well do,” the Kazekage stated. “A chance for Sasuke, yes. But, a big chance for us as well.” The two redheads snorted at that. "Oh, do you two disagree?"

"A bloodline like the Sharingan is indeed a useful tool, but it is just that a tool," Maika answered. "Besides bloodlines don't make one strong. One must be ready to cry, sweat, bleed, and work for their strength as something like the Sharingan is not going to help. So, yes. We do have to disagree. Tatsumaki no Ken wasn't just created for those with unpredictable personalities, but to also make it impossible to be copied by those like the Uchiha. Those, who take the hard work of others, and then claim it as their own should never call themselves shinobi."

"Well, said," the Third nodded in agreement.

They looked back to see Genma nod his head once before Raidou left to return to the Third's side allowing his fellow Jonin to turn back to the crowd.

“Listen everyone!” the proctor called out. “One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet.” He allowed it sink in. “So we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one.” Crowd was still a little bit noisy, but not as much as they once were. “Then onto the next battle So Shino and Kankuro, come down."

“Proctor!” Kankuro called out. “I withdraw! I withdraw, so please advance to the next match!”

'Huh?'

Maika raised an eyebrow as she became very confused.

“Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Aburame Shino wins by default!” the proctor announced once again. before a gust of wind picked up making her to look at Temari as she sailed down on her fan. “You are?”

“It's my turn, right?” Temari asked.

“Well, your sure an eager one aren't cha?” the proctor asked. “Fine. Let's start the next match then. Hey, you up there! Come down! Shikamaru Nara, come on!”

The redhead covered her mouth to suppress a giggle as Naruto knocked Shikamaru over the railing. The female Uzumaki let out a sigh as she watched Shikamaru's match continue, but it wasn't long before the match was over with the young Nara forfeiting though technically he won.

'That's a Nara for ya,' she thought with mental cackle. 'Though that was the shortest time extension I have ever seen.'

"Can Uzumaki Mizuko and Uzumaki Kishiko please come down!" Genma called out.

Two young redheads jumped down to the arena though everyone saw that they looked a good deal like each other only one had onyx colored eyes and the other had charcoal green eyes. Though the one with charcoal green eyes wore her hair in a very familiar fashion to those, who remember the Wife of the First Hokage.

"She looks so much like Lady Mito," Sarutobi said sadly.

"Yes," Maika agreed.

"Why is that?" the Kazekage asked.

"You see, both Mizuko and Kishiko are twin Sisters, but not just that they are the younger Sisters of Lord Kenshin," she started to explain. "Lord Kenshin and myself are first Cousins. This is because Lord Kenshin's Father was my birth Mother's elder Brother. Now the reason why Kishiko-chan looks so much like Lady Mito is because our biological Grandmother was the younger Sister of Senju Mito." The Third gasped as he looked over at her in shock. "And both elder and younger Sister had resembled each other so greatly to the point that the only way to tell them apart was by how they styled their red Uzumaki hair and the fact that one was so much younger."

"I see," the two male Kages said as turned back to the fight.

Both girls showed that they knew how to think like Chunins, but seem to have the strength of a low Jonin. But, Kishiko had shown that she had a better understanding of fuinjutsu then any member of her clan and can use it in battle like her Grandaunt Mito before her. Their fight lasted for a good 30 minutes before Mizuko found herself chained down by Kishiko using the Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki Clan and had to forfeit. However, before they left the field, the two Uzumaki Sisters looked up at their Clan Head, who gave them a smile and nod, and with smiles of their own they ran up to join the others.

"They are very skilled," Sarutobi told her. "And it would see that young Kishiko has the Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Indeed," the Kazekage agreed. "They also showed to have a good head for strategies as well." On the inside he was smirking. 'I just have found a second body. Kukukukukukukuku.'

"Kishiko also seems to be just like her Grandaunt as well," Sarutobi added.

"Yes," Maika agreed. "I couldn't be more proud of them."

The Third looked over at her with a smile before looking back at the field. It didn't take long for crowd to get noisy again as they got impatient for Uchiha Sasuke to show up.

“Lord Hokage, I'm afraid that there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke,” Raidou whispered. “He has yet to arrive at the arena.”

“Right,” sighed the Third. “Then we have no choice.” The redhead looked at her Hokage. “We'll just have to proceeded. We have kept these good people waiting long enough.”

“10 more minutes,” the Kazekage suggested making all five to look over at him. “Shrilly we can give him another 10 more minutes?”

“My Lord?”

“This is what the crowds been waiting for,” pointed out the Kazekage. “It will be a cruel blow to cancel. It might even turn ugly. After waiting this long, shrilly another 10 minutes won't hurt.”

Maika and Nagisa narrowed their eyes as they gazed at the Kazekage as his Chakra feels slimy, dark, and snake-like to them.

“Lord Hokage?” Raidou asked.

The Third listened to the sounds of the crowds as he thought.

“There is something in what Lord Kazekage says, I must admit,” stated Sarutobi. “Very well then, we'll give Sasuke another 10 more minutes before canceling the match.” Nagisa couldn't help, but glare at the Kazekage. “Go. Tell Genma my decision.”

“Right,” Raidou agreed before he went to inform the other Jonin.

They all sat in silences as they waited while Raidou returned to his post and it wasn't long before the 10 minute mark passed.

“Alright the time limit has expired,” Genma called out. “So I am officially calling this match...”

Just as Genma was about to call off the match there was a whirlwind of leaves and when it cleared it showed the two people.

“Sorry we're late,” Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin with silver gravity defiling hair said with his famous one eye closed smile. “You wouldn't believe the traffic.”

“And you are?” the proctor asked making the Uchiha to look at him.

“I'm Uchiha...Sasuke.”

“Ha,” Naruto laughed. “So you decided to show up after all? I was betting you wouldn't come cause sooner or later you'll have to face me.”

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

“So what about you?” Sasuke asked. “Did you win?”

“You know it,” Naruto answered.

“Well, don't get to full of yourself,” Sasuke told him. “Your still a loser.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kakashi apologized. “But, uh, how late are we? I mean, it's not like Sasuke is disqualified or anything, right?”

“Like master, like pupil,” Genma stated. “Even down to your lousy since of time.”

“Well, what about it?” asked Kakashi.

“You know that you were so late that we extended the deadline for you twice in fact,” pointed out Genma. “And it's lucky for you that we did cause you just made it. No, he's not disqualified.”

“Oh that's a relief,” Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You had me worried there for a moment. So we're ok.”

The two members of Squad 7 looked up at Gaara, who was looking at Sasuke.

“Just make sure that you don't lose to this guy,” stated Naruto.

“Got it.”

“Sabuku no Gaara, please come down!”

The redhead watched as the last match of the Third Exam's first round started though she was really paying the Kazekage more attention then the match as she didn't trust him. However, Maika got a huge surprise when she saw Sasuke performing the jutsu move called Chidori and thought if she should beat Kakashi bad enough that he ends in the ICU for a month or burn all his porn, but all of a sudden a shiver ran down her spine as she got a bad vibe once Sasuke's chakra hand stabbed through the sand dome that Gaara had put up around him.

“AHHHH!” they heard Gaara scream. “BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!”

The Uzu shinobi looked at the arena when they caught sight of some kind of arm appeared when Sasuke pulled his own arm out making them all gasp.

“What's that?” Raidou asked confused as the arm retreated back.

The redhead had a very good idea what it was was, but didn't have the time to voice it as the dome creaked before it was destroyed showing an injured Gaara.

“Now, shill we begin,” the Kazekage stated before his bodyguards' moved setting off a smoke bomb.

“Lord Kazekage what is this?” the Third asked as he looked at his fellow Kage.

“Lord Hokage,” Raidou called as he moved closer to him.

Maika, who had removed the kage robes she was wearing, jumped up and with the white haired male had moved to guard Nagisa quickly while they watched. It was upon hearing the cry of pain that the Third saw that his guard had been hit.

“L-Lord H-Hokage, you-you m-must flee n-now," Raidou told him.

However, the three Uzu Shinobis noticed that the Kazekage took the Hokage captive before they blocked kunai and shuriken from one of the Sand Ninjas. Jumping quickly onto the roof, the two redheads and white haired male rushed to get to the Third.

"Seiya go gather your team along with Taichi and his team plus the others that came with us," Nagisa ordered. "And protect the civilians of Konoha!"

"Hai, Lady Uzukage," Seiya agreed before he vanished to carry out his order.

"Lady Uzukage?" Maika asked as she noticed four ninjas appear at four corners with sound headbands.

"Yes, I noticed," Nagisa sighed.

'Sound Ninjas,' was the thought of the Third when he noticed.

“Do it,” order the Kazekage.

“Right,” agreed the four ninjas before they clasped their hands together though they didn't notice the two redheads moving to make sure that they were inside whatever they were planning on using. “Ninja Art: Four Flame Formation!”

Looking back as a purple barrier of some kind went up around the ones inside, the redheads saw a ANBU hit it and was set aflame.

'A barrier jutsu,' they thought as they studied it. 'I see.'

"Be ready encase he used that jutsu," the real Uzukage ordered Maika.

"I am still of the mind that your Grandfather was either really drink off his ass or he was really high on something," Maika told her.

Her fellow redhead rolled her eyes at that.

"I am in agreement with you."

“Lord Kazekage,” growled the Third making them to turn their attention back onto them. “I never...Sunagakure has betrayed Konohagakure.”

“The treaty between our Villages was simply to get you to let down your guard,” the man stated. “This petty little battle game ends now. Form this point on the course of History well change.”

“What are you saying?” Sarutobi asked. “That your going to start a war?”

“That's right.”

The redheads along with the ANBU outside of the barrier started in surprise at the Fourth Wind Shadow.

“Armed conflict resolves nothing,” the Third pointed out. “We should seek resolution through negotiation. There's time, Lord Kazekage, you can reconsider.”

“Maybe the fear of death makes one cowardly with age Sarutobi-sensei!”

“You,” the Hokage breathed.

“Well, well,” sighed the fake Kage. “We intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara was causing trouble, but I suppose that not everything goes as planned. Does it?”

“I see,” stated the Third. “So that was the plan. Then Konohagakure and Sasuke were you targets. Isn't that correct?”

“Ha,” the guy laughed. “Do you really think that Konohagakure is so important. Now if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show something every inserting. Every inserting indeed. But, anyway, your stubbornness and incompetents allowed me to out maneuver you. I defeated you.”

“Hmph, nothing is decided until the every end,” stated Sarutobi. “I taught you that years ago, didn't I?” The two redheads' faces twisted into ones of disgusts when the face of the Fourth Wind Shadow was removed to reveal a different face. “Orochimaru.”

“I knew,” the Third said. “Or at least, thought this day would eventually arrive. However...” The Third Hokage glanced at Orochimaru with a glare. “Your not going to defeat me that easily.”

“I told you didn't I?” Orochimaru asked. “You should have picked the Fifth Hokage before now because Third Hokage, right here and right now, your going to die.”

Those watching shuddered in revolution when the snake freak licked the kunai he was holding.

"Sarutobi!" they called out to him.

Orochimaru looked over at them before smirking.

"Well, I wonder what those of Uzu would do?" he asked. "I mean after all you did keep Naruto from them."

"WE OF UZU NO KUNI WILL FIGHT WITH AND FOR OUR SISTER VILLAGE!" Nagisa yelled for all to hear.

"HAI, LADY UZUKAGE!" was the yells of her Shinobi throughout the stadium.

"Who are you?" both Orochimaru and Sarutobi asked.

"I AM UZUMAKI NAGISA, THE TRUE NEO-SHADAIME UZUKAGE OF THE NEO-UZUSHIOGAKURE NO SATO!" the pale wine red eyed female called out in answer for all to hear. "I AM ALSO THE GRANDDAUGHTER AND THUS HEIR OF SENJU TOBIRAMA, THE SECOND HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!" There were gasped from those of Konoha that heard her words. "AND WHILE WE OF UZU NO KUNI ARE PISSED AT THE LIE TOLD TO ONE OF OUR OWN AND AT THE INJUSTICE DONE TO ONE OF US, I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE I ALLOW MY GRANDUNCLE'S AND GRANDFATHER'S VILLAGE BY DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU, OROCHIMARU!" She then turned to face out of the stadium. "UZUSHIO TODAY WE FIGHT FOR OUR SISTER VILLAGE, KONOHA!"

"WHOYA!" was the cry from her shinobi.

The snake Sennin growled under his breath as he glared at the two redheads. Sarutobi looked away from the two redheads and back at Orochimaru to see tears in eyes.

"Are you actually crying that your so happy?" Sarutobi asked him. "Or is it that inside your heart there is sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness that you can't shake as you think about killing you own teacher."

"Not at all," the snake answered as he moved his hand that was holding the kunai and stabbed himself in his own hand before yawning. "I was feeling so sleepy." If this wasn't a serious sensation then the two redheads knew for sure that they would have fallen anime style, but instead they just sweatdropped. "But, now it seems that I'm finally awake."

"Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking," agreed the Third as Orochimaru moved away from him. "And I was also thinking that you weren't a kind of person who would hold a grudge. So it seems that you have neither a goal nor a motive."

"I guess...well, I guess that I do kinda have a goal," admitted Orochimaru. "Let me see if I can explain it. I find things very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure when the world is still." He then took off the hat that that has the kanji for wind on it. "Like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose some might find it beautiful when it isn't moving, but to me..." He the throw the hat away before continuing. "It's boring. So now I want to put things in motion myself. The first step is crushing the Leaf Village."

"I see you haven't changed at all."

Maika brought a kunai out and moved a bit in front of Nagisa.

"I never thought I would be able to battle with you again Sarutobi-sensei," stated Orochimaru.

Both the Third and the two redheads watched as a barrier went up around the four sound ninjas on the inside as well.

"Doesn't seem like I would be able to get out of this easily," Sarutobi noted. 'Damn. I don't want both Maika and Lady Uzukage involve in this fight, but looks like there might not be a choice.' The older ninja looked over at the two redheads. 'I wonder if they know the Flying Raijin Jutsu?'

"Of course won't be easy," agreed Orochimaru. "I know you. It would be a big bother if some else came in here and got in the way, wouldn't it?"

The two Uzumakis watched as both Sarutobi and Orochimaru moved with the Hokage doing hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken!"

They then watched the tiles on rose in the air before spinning toward the snake, who jumped out of the way.

"This is to easy!" he yelled as he did hand signs as well. "Shrieking Shadow Snake!" They both had to fight back a shudder when Orochimaru's tongue turned into a snake. "With a weak technique like that there's no way you can beat me, Sarutobi-sensei." Maika almost gasped when it bit the Third's neck only for the Hokage to turn out to be a clone by of mud. "Substitution."

Once again the two young Uzumaki fought off a shudder when the snake returned to being a tongue just before Orochimaru landed.

"Earth Style: Great Mud River!" the Third called out as a river of mud appeared under the snake and sending him back.

"Is that all you've got?" Orochimaru asked as he did hand signs.

"Far from it," answered the Hokage, who did more hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" The snake eyed ninja gasped as the a dragon's head appeared before firing off bombs made of mud. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!"

The two redheads couldn't help the awe gasp that came from their lips as the two attacks combined together and the two attacks hit Orochimaru making him cry in pain.

"To be able combine Earth and Fire Styles without the use of Shadow Clones for aid," Maika breathed. "Lord Hokage is amazing."

Of course they weren't the only ones in awe as the three ANBU outside of the barrier were just as amazed as they were.

"You can stop your little act Orochimaru," Sarutobi stated as the river of mud vanished.

"Alright then," the snake agreed as he rose from the ground. "But, fair is fair. It's foolish to underestimate me. Did you seriously think you can kill me with such a pitiful jutsu?"

"Falling back on taunts since you can't defeat me?" growled the Third.

"Aw, don't be anger with me?" asked Orochimaru. "Difficult students are all the more rewarding to teach, right Sarutobi-sensei?" Maika eyes moved from one shinobi to the other. "Isn't it about time we stop fooling around here? After all this isn't an academy class."

"Yes, you do have a point," agreed the Third as he pulled off the Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor underneath.

"Did you foresee this?" asked Orochimaru. "Dieing this way?" Orochimaru also pulled of the Kage robes that he was wearing to reveal his own ninja outfit underneath. The two young Uzumakis gasped for breath as the Killing Intent from the two facing off became unbearable. "Don't think that I'll go easy on you because your old and dying."

"I wouldn't want you to," informed Sarutobi. "Now depending on how good your jutsu is then I might send you back to the academy."

"At least try and make this a more interesting fight," stated the snake.

The two then shot towards each other with the Third pulling out a shuriken, throwing it, and then doing hand signs.

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

The single shuriken turned into a good hundred shurikens as they flew towards Orochimaru, who came to a stop, with his hands clasp together.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled. "Reanimation!"

The two redheads let out a gasp as they looked at each other before they moved to stand next to the Hokage.

'That technique!'

"First!" Orochimaru called out as a coffin appeared from a portal.

"A summoning jutsu used as a shield and what he summoned is…!"

"Second!" intoned the snake as a second coffin rosed up.

"Lord Hokage," Nagisa intoned.

"Maika, Lady Uzukage, we must stop the third at all cost!" the Third stated as he did hand signs though the two redheads weren't far behind him.

"Now Third!"

Just before the Third coffin could rise, the shurikens had hit the other two coffins. Both the Hokage and the two redheads clasped their hands together in the prayer sign just as the third one started to rise up, but before it could appear all the way it want back into the portal.

'So the Third one failed?' Orochimaru thought. 'No matter.'

'Looks like we managed to stop the third one,' thought the Third as his eyes narrowed. 'Now this is were it get's difficult.' Nagisa swallowed as the two coffins opened up to reveal what was inside of them. 'I can't believe he summoned those two.'

"What are you going to do now, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru. "What can you do, Lord Hokage?"

"No," Nagisa whispered as inside the coffins were the First and Second Hokages. "YOU FEND! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THEM LIKE THIS!"

"Calm yourself, Lady Uzukage," the Third told her smoothly.

The Uzukage looked at him and the Hokage could see that there were tears in her eyes. They all watched as the two former Hokages stepped out of the coffins and looked at the two in front of them.

"It's been a very long time Saru," intoned the First Hokage.

"Oh, it's you," the Second was next to speak. "You've gotten so old Sarutobi."

"Never in my whole life did I image that I would have to face off against my brethren in this manner," stated the Third. "What a vile trick."

As Sarutobi was speaking the Second Hokage's pale wine red eyes moved over to the red haired and pale wine red eyed female that stood next to the Third. He took notice of her forehead protector before moving his eyes over to the redhead that stood next to her to see that she was wearing the same forehead protector.

'Hmm, their wearing the Uzushiogakure forehead protectors and their Chakra, I can sense disgust and anger,' he thought as he locked eyes with the Uzukage once again. 'But, the girl that looks a bit like me, her Chakra is a combination of Uzumaki and Senju Chakra.' He eyes moved over to the second redhead, who had moved in front of her fellow redhead. 'And her Chakra, a combination of Uzumaki and Uchiha. Hmm, I wonder.'

"Please proper yourselves, First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage?" asked Sarutobi.

There was a bit of gasp from the other ANBU.

"A summoning jutsu," stated the Second as he looked back at Orochimaru. "It seems you used the forbidden Reanimation technique. How insolent."

"Then Sarutobi tell me?" asked the First as he looked back. "Does this summoning jutsu mean that we're being forced to battle against you?"

"Enough with the romancing," Orochimaru spoke up again as he walked towards the two former Hokages while Nagisa's hand reached into her hip pouch before glancing quickly at Maika, who pulled out a sealing paper. "It's time that we got started."

"Where ever you live there is always war," Hashirama said sadly.

"Isn't it great?" asked Orochimaru.

"Nothing good can ever come of this," intoned Sarutobi as the aquamarine eyed Uzumaki slammed a piece paper on the ground allowing a barrier to come up to protect Nagisa, who had started to write out two seals, using her blood and a bit of her Chakra. "You've disrespected the died and messed with time."

Orochimaru held up two kunais with a kind of seal hang from the handles as the Second watched red eyed Uzumaki as she drew up two seals with the ease of a Seal Mistress. 

'I hope this works,' Maika thought as she looked at the three in front of them. 'That seal has never been used before as we never wanted nor had the nerve to use someone as a sacrifice to test it even if they were the enemy.' Her eyes narrowed with a determined glint in them. 'But, if it's means keeping Nagisa's family from being used by this damn snake then so be it.' Her mind then went to her sparkling, her adopted Brother, and her maternal Cousins. 'I hope I can make it out of this alive.'


	3. 2: The Return of the First and Second Hokages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck. I do, however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

Maika stood ready for the snake user to make his move while she got ready to move as well as Nagisa wrote up the seals that they would need.

"Now than," Orochimaru spoke up. "Shill we begin this? First, let me restore these dear old companions of yours to something more like their former selves and then if your ready Sarutobi-sensei."

The red haired teen growled under her breath as Konoha's biggest traitor since her Grandfather placed the kunais with the tags into the First's and the Second's heads before stepping. She had to fight all of her instincts to react in anger as steam came from the coffins' lids and the Senju Brothers regained their colors as if they had never died to begin with. Maika could hear the ANBU Squad Captain telling his two remaining teammates about the reanimation jutsu while she placed a hand on Sarutobi's right shoulder when he moved forward.

'Sick fuck,' the young Uzumaki thought in anger.

"Now their complete," laughed the snake.

"You demon," cried the Third. "They look the same as I remember."

"Have you ever felt the joy and fulfillment of having destroyed and humiliating the one you called Sensei?" Orochimaru asked. "No, I suppose not. Prehapps through me, you can get a hint of what I mean. Just a taste before you die."

He made the tiger hand sign to which the revived Hokage's moved to stand in front of the coffin lids before they took off at a run towards the two Uzumakis and the Third.

"Think you can handle the First, Sarutobi?" Maika asked as she kept her eyes on the Second.

"Hai," Sarutobi agreed.

"Than leave the Second to me," the Uzumaki teen told him before taking off to meet the second at the top of the roof. "Sorry, Lord Second, but your fight is with me."

"LORD HOKAGE! UZUMAKI-SAN! DO NOT BE DECEIVED BY THEIR APPEARANCE! THAT IS NOT THE FIRST HOKAGE NOR THE SECOND! NO MATTER WHAT THEY MAY LOOK LIKE!"

"I'm aware of that," Sarutobi stated as he dodged kunai and than blocked a kick from the First.

"Thank you, Captain obvious," the aquamarine eyes teen added in a sarcastic tone as the Second jumped over her head before he turned and launched a punch at the red haired Uzumaki's face.

The two of them traded blows and even blocked a few from the other, but when the Second aimed a kick at the young Uzumaki, who blocked it with ease, the red haired teen allowed her chakra to form a sealing mark on Tobirama's leg before spinning around which was than followed by sending him flying over towards the First. The red haired teen jumped over to the Third and Nagisa, who stood up after taking down the barrier and handed her a one of the two seals, while the Second flipped to land next to his Brother and the five of them stood facing each other.

"Alright, let it begin," Sarutobi stated as he formed hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

The Third let out stream of fire from his mouth that engulfed the two Hokages.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" the Leaf and two Uzu Shinobis heard the Second intoned. 

It was than that a wall of water swirled around the two Brothers putting out the fire and causing the Sarutobi to raised an eyebrow. 

"Shit," the two Uzumakis cursed.

"It's no less than I expect form a Former Hokage," Orochimaru remarked.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave!" the younger Senju Brother intoned as he did a few hand signs.

A stream of water swirled around him and the First before he sent the high pressure water towards the three.

'Earth Style: Earth Wall!' 

The Third created a wall of Earth in front of them before they had to jump up to the top of the wall when the water went around it. This created a man made lake that the First Hokage jumped on before he shot off towards the two. Sarutobi jumped down to meet him while Itama moved to one of the rocks close by looking around for the Second Hokage.

"SARUTOBI!" the two Uzumakis called out in alarm when the First got the upper hand.

"Strong as ever I see," the Third intoned as he stood up only for a clone of Maika to pull him out of the way of the bubbling water while the original moved quickly intercept.

"Your fight is with me!" she yelled as he tackled the Second, who had emerged from the water, back into it.

The two of them fought under the water before the Second managed to land a hit to the aquamarine redhead's stomach which knocked the breath right out of her. The young Uzumak quickly jumped out of the water to join the Third and Nagisa though she was panting on her knees before the three of them moved quickly to the top of the Earth wall before they had to dodged when balls of water came flying at them. The three shinobis landed at the bottom of the wall after the water went out panting heavily before they noticed trees growing out of the ground.

"No," breathed the Third. "The Hidden Jutsu of the First Hokage."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, shit," Maika stated/cursed as the Third bit his thumb.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Creation!" the First intoned.

The Leaf and two Uzu Shinobis started to jump from tree to tree as they grew only to be caught and tied up.

"Looks like to me that this fight is over...eh...Sensei?" asked Orochimaru as he joined the First along with the Second.

"Lord Hokage," Maika spoke up as she kept her eyes on the three below them.

"Hai?" Sarutobi asked.

"Allow me to remove Orochimaru's influence on Nagisa ancestors?" Maika asked him as she looked over at the Third from the corner of her eyes. "What was left the Uzumaki Clan looked for a way to counteract the Reanimation Jutsu and have created one."

"Do you believe that it will work?" the Third asked her in answer.

"We won't know until we try," she answered in kind.

The Third Hokage gave a slight nod of his head as he struggled to placed his hand on a nearby surface while the red haired teen disappeared from her confines in a red flash only to reappear behind the Second Hokage.

"WHAT?!" the Snake Sannin yelled in shock as a pair of aquamarine orbs glared at him.

The owner than spun around on her heels thrust her left hand into the back of the younger Senju Brother's head while slamming her right palm onto the middle of his back. This allowed her to pull free the kunai with the sealing tag at the end while the sealing tag that the teen had attached to her hand was absorb into the clothing and then the body of Tobirama, who blinked his eyes a few times, before jumping up to where the Third and Nagisa was. The Uzumaki spun once again on her heels while throwing the kunai that she had removed from Tobirama's head at Orochimaru before jumping up to join the two Hokages and lone Uzukage as the snake dodged. Maika landed next to the Second on one knee facing their two opponents while breathing a sigh of relief that the Reanimation Counter Seal worked. She then turned around to face the Uzukage, unsheathed her sword, and cut her fellow redhead free of the branches that were holding her before turning back to the snake and First Hokage.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" the Third called out. "Monkey King Enma!"

There was an explosion of smoke before it cleared to show a monkey standing on two legs with his arms crossed wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Hmm," the very paled skinned shinobi hummed. "So, a pesky new comer has arrived." As the monkey walked forward to get a look as to what was going on. "That old monkey Enma."

"It's you again," Enma growled. "I should have known this would happen." He than looked back at the Third. "You fool Sarutobi. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"Better late than never," Sarutobi stated.

"It's too late now," Enma scolded.

"Quickly, Enma!" Sarutobi yelled. "The Adamantine Nyoi!"

"Stop him now!" Orochimaru ordered the First. "Don't let him transform!"

The wine red eyed teen stood up while going through a few hand signs before ending in a bird sign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Nagisa called out as around her, Maika, Enma, and the two Hokages water started to swirl before taking the form of a serpentine looking dragon with yellow eyes.

The Second Hokage looked over to his left in shock that there was someone, who can use the water chakra nature, without a water source nearby like he can. Tobirama got a good look at the teen and for some reason unknown to him, the girl reminded him a bit of himself especially with the same markings on her face as he, himself does. The reason as to way was already forming in his mind as the dragon launched itself at the First, who dodged it, and the Second looked back at the fight in time to see that Enma was ready to take on his Brother.

"Alright than," the monkey agreed. "Understood." The second could only stare in surprise as the old monkey punched Hashirama in the face sending him flying before jumping onto a part of a tree. "Transform!"

The two Uzumakis and lone Senju watched as the monkey was covered in smoke before out the cloud cover come a staff that freed the Third Hokage.

"At least," Sarutobi said as he moved to join the silver haired male and two red haired females after catching the staff.

The four shinobis kept an eye on the First and Orochimaru.

"Good for you old man," the snake stated. "At least you've made this a little more interesting." 

Then to the disgust of the Second and the two Uzumakis from Orochimaru's mouth a snake emerged while from the snake's mouth came a sword.

"Shit!" Nagisa cursed before she pulled out a scroll.

'One swing of the Grass Longsword,' thought the Third as the Sennin grabbed the sword. "Are you ready, Enma?"

"No matter how strong my body is the Grass Longsword will still hurt me," Enma informed him.

The Senju and Uzumakis watched as the Third and Orochimaru went at it though the young wine red eyed female bent down at her knees. The First Hokage came in and knocked the Third off his feet before kicking the Adamantine Nyoi out of his hand though at the same time, Sarutobi placed a seal of some kind on his leg.

"He's mine!" Orochimaru stated as he shot forward and used hand to hand combat to send him to the ground. "That was foolish. Trying to fight the two of us without using your Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"That's right," Maika sighed. "He didn't use it."

Tobirama looked over at her confused.

"Huh?" the former Hokage asked.

"But, it was only because he couldn't use it," Maika stated. "To disperse his Chakra among a pack of clones and then create more when those have fallen." She ran a hand through her hair with another sigh. "Such things are beyond him now. He doesn't have the reserves of Chakra that he once had. It's true, he has grown old."

"Then why is he still Hokage?" Tobirama asked.

For the first time since being revived the younger Brother of the First got a look at the wine red eyed girl's face fully as she turned to look at the Second with pale wine red eyes.

"He did retire, but when Cousin Minato, who had been the Fourth Hokage for all of a year, died protecting this village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Nagisa trialed off as he looked down at the fight. "Sarutobi came out of retirement and took back the Hokage seat." She looked back up at Tobirama. "However, the only ones that he would give it too wants nothing to do with it."

"I see," the Second sighed before looking back. "What Clan are you two from?"

"The Uzumaki and Senju Clans," was the quick answer from Nagisa.

"The Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans by birth," Maika also answered. "The Senju Clan by adoption."

The silver haired Senju's eyes snapped back at them as they widen in shock.

"Ah, are you alright, Sensei?" Orochimaru mockly asked making the silver haired male and two red haired females to look at him. "Don't tell me that you through already." A growl came from Itama's throat. "You the great sage, who has mastered all the jutsu of the Leaf Village. The Legendary Professor and Warrior. Oh, I am so disappointed."

"Lord Hokage!" one of the ANBUs outside of the barrier called out. "Please get up! You must! Without you the Leaf Village is lost! Lord Hokage!"

"Save your breath," Orochimaru told him. "He can't help you now."

A scowl came to Tobirama's face as his eyebrow twitched while he was fighting every part of him that wants to help. 

'What is wrong with you, Sarutobi?' thought Enma. 'Surely you didn't summon me just for this to watch you crumble? What are you waiting for? Now is the time to defeat him!'

"Sarutobi!" the Uzumakis called out in worry.

'Orochimaru,' the Third thought sadly. "Orochi...maru...YOU ARE A FOOL!"

Sarutobi then forced Orochimaru's knee to bend before kicking him while Enma's arm came from the staff and grab the snake by his neck.

"It's over," growled Enma. "I'm going to snap you like a twig. It should have been done years ago."

They all watched as the monkey king squeezed the snake freak's neck hard only for him to turn into mud and then reformed. It was at that moment that kunais with three prongs rained down from the sky all over the roof just as Sarutobi kicked Orochimaru hard enough that he went rolling a good 10 or so feet away from him before the Third then activated the explosive tag on the First's leg. Both the Second, Nagisa, and Maika jumped down to stand off to the side on the Third's right as they watched the First's leg reformed before he got up.

'I should have known it was useless attacking his body while he's soul was bound to this world by Orochimaru's will,' Sarutobi thought before he looked over to where the silver haired Senju and the two Uzumakis stood. 'Though the two Uzumakis might have a plan in place.' He then looked at Orochimaru. 'So be it. I have only one weapon left. The Fourth Hokage's Jutsu.' The young red eyed Uzumaki could only watch in horror as the Third placed his hands into a pry sign. 'First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage, everyone, forgive me for using it.'

"What is it Sensei?" Orochimaru asked as he walked back to his sword. "You look a little out of breath. Long day? You poor thing, all you really want is to take a long nap isn't?"

A scowl came to Nagisa's face as the Snake Sennin laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" the Third asked him.

"Should I be weeping?" Orochimaru asked. "It's sad to see how old you have grown. You, who was once hailed as the supreme Shinobi."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the two females yelled when the Snake Sennin removed his face to reveal a female one.

They all looked at the freak of nature.

"What is this?" Sarutobi asked after he finally found his voice. "What the devil are you?"

"You have lost it old man," a female voice stated. "Do you recongized me? It's me, Orochimaru."

"It can't be," gasped the Third. "So you have even mastered that Forbidden Jutsu."

They watched as Orochimaru started to giggle.

"It's ten long years of work since I left the Village," Orochimaru laughed.

"Your no longer human! Your a demon!"

The two Uzumakis could only growl under their breaths while the snake laughed at what was said.

"So, he did it after all," Enma said in shock.

"This is why I could never choice you to be the Fourth Hokage," Sarutobi told him. "Your mind and soul are twisted."

"The Immortal Jutsu," Orochimaru stated. "A technique to continually recycle one's spirit on Earth. In away, it's kinda of a reveal Jutsu. You find a body, a young body puree you spirit into it and make it your own." Tobirama couldn't keep the look of disgust off of his face at what was said. "I was using my familiar form until now because I wanted our reunion to be a nice nostalgic one, Sensei." Sarutobi glared at him. "Growing old is a sad and empty thing. I only have to look at you to be reminded of that."

"Sick, twisted freak of nature," Maika growled.

"You will die here old man," Orochimaru told him. "While I have moved onto a new stronger body. Of course, I must thank you and all of the Leaf Village for preparing my next body so well."

Sarutobi let out a gasp as he caught on.

"Now I understand," the Third said. "It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Exactly," Orochimaru stated. "You guessed it. It's Sasuke that I want."

"So, you've mastered a Jutsu that preserve your soul in the bodies of others," Sarutobi summarized. "How many bodies has it been already? How many faces?"

"Hmm, two or three perhaps," answered Orochimaru. "But, I'll wait for Sasuke till he's ripped up a bit and then when he's been raised and trained to my likely."

Nagisa and Maika growled as their Killing Intents skyrocketed making the three ANBUs and the Sound Four shiver while the Second and Third Hokages remained unaffected. All the freak of nature did was laugh before turning back to his Sensei.

"So, tell me which face you would prefer me to wear?" Orochimaru asked him. "Perhaps it'll be easier for you to look upon a familiar face as you die." Orochimaru's original face was back in place. "Cursing your brief wasted life."

The First Hokage placed his hand into the snake sign and more wood came from the roof forcing the Second and the two redheads to dodge them.

"LORD HOKAGE!" one of the ANBUs yelled in worry.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down Sensei. That's your problem you've always been naive."

"You should take your own advice Orochimaru," a growl was heard from behind the First and to left side of the snake.

"What?" the snake asked as he looked in time to see Nagisa repeat what Maika did with the Second Hokage on the First. "NO!"

Hashirama's eyes blinked before he looked behind him at the red haired teen. The two of them then join Tobirama and Maika off to the side to watch what was going on though he did glance at the two young red haired females.

"So, who are the two females?" the First asked as he looked at his younger Brother.

"All I know is that they are from two different clans," the Second answered.

"So, who are you, ladies?" Hashirama asked as the brothers looked at them.

Nagisa let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am Uzumaki Nagisa, the Neo Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato" answered the red eyed female. 

The Senju Brothers stared at her in shock before the Second's eyes narrowed.

"You also related to one of us, are you not?" Tobirama asked.

A pair of pale wine red eyes locked onto his own while a red eyebrow was raised.

"I thought that you would have already had that figured out, Sofu-sama (One of two ways to say Grandfather)," the Uzukage answered.

The Second Hokage nodded his head as his suspicion was confirmed.

"I see," he sighed with a nod. "I thought as much."

Hashirama then looked over at the other redhead.

"And you?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Maika, the Head of the Uzumaki Clan," the aquamarine eyed female answered. "I am also the adopted daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

"Namikaze, why does that name sound so familiar?" Hashirama asked himself.

"Maybe because my adopted Father Minato, was a member of the small Namikaze Clan," Maika sarcastically answered with a roll of her eyes.

The First Hokage snapped his head over to her at that as she smirked at him. However, his mind went back to a dark haired and eyed male, who wore that same smirk, but he didn't if it was possible.

"Who is your Biological Grandfather?" he asked.

Maika and Nagisa shared a look before they looked back him.

"Uchiha Madara," the aquamarine eyed teen answered quietly for him to hear. "He married Uzumaki Umiko. The younger Sister of your wife, Uzumaki Mito."

The two redheads are greeted to a look of horrified shock when the Second Hokage and it took everything that they had to not out right laugh.

"But, I didn't know he was married," Hashirama mumbled under his breath.

"He meet, fell in love with, and married Umiko-baa-chan after his fight with you at the Valley of the End," Maika deadpan as she looked at him. "So, of course, you won't know about that."

"Please tell me that you are an only child?" Tobirama asked.

"I am an only child, but I do have three cousins through my maternal biological uncle, Uzumaki Izuna," she cheerfully and cheekily answered.

Nagisa smirked as her Grandfather groaned while her Granduncle looked giddy at meeting them before they turned back to the fight.

"What's wrong with you?" Enma was heard asking. "This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry," Sarutobi apologized. "Those eyes always with malice and ambition hidden just behind them. Almost hidden. I had seen it, but pretended not to notice. Your strength, your abilities, you're the sort of student that comes along once every generation. It was a time of war and darkness, we had need of ninja like you. I thought...I wanted to believe that I had found the one worthy of succeeding me. You're right...I was naive. It was my weakness then that brings to us all these troubles now." They all watched the Third as he narrowed his eyes. "Now I'll correct my mistake and bury you once and for all!" He placed his hand on of the many Adamantine Nyoi. "It's time to end this!"

The rest of them all disappeared leaving Sarutobi standing there.

"It's too late now!" Orochimaru told him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi intoned while making the hand sign before two Clones appeared next to him.

"No," Maika breathed. "Shadow Clanes?" This had the First two Hokages looking at her. "He's going to exhausted what little Chakra he has left."

They looked back at the Third, the one they both trained together, so that he was ready to take on the Hokage Title.

"You'll only shorten your life Sensei," laughed Orochimaru. "I think that your impassions to getting the batter of you."

'Could it be?' Enma thought. 'He is...'

"No, he can't be thinking of using that Jutsu...could he?" Maika asked herself softly.

"Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi," Sarutobi listed the hand signs as he moved his hands through them before clapping them together.

"Yes," Enma said. "Those sequence of hand signs. I knew it."

"Shit," the young Uzumaki-Uchiha cursed under her breath.

The First and Second Hokages could only stare at a figure that they could alone could see in surprise and slight horror.

'So, it's just like the Fourth Hokage said,' thought Sarutobi as he looked behind him. 'This is the reaper. The face of death, invisible to all, but the one, who cast the jutsu, and...' He glanced over to the predecessors. 'Those already died.'

"Whatever you are planning it's already to late," Orochimaru told him. "It's over. I've won. The Leaf Village will fall."

"Your forgetting that the Leaf Village is my home," Sarutobi informed him. "And as Hokage, I am in trusted with my home's protection. I am head of the household, the central pillar, he, who destroys my home, must first destroy me. And I warn it will not be easy."

"I see," Orochimaru cackled before he preformed hand signs. "Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!"

The two Uzumakis sweatdropped when a growl come the Second Hokage's throat.

'It would seem that Sofu-sama does not like his jutsus being used against the village,' the Uzukage thought as she felt the KI coming from the man. 'Not that I can blame him at all.'

"What nonsense," stated the Snake Sennin. "In the grand scheme of time your just a trivial foot note in the brief history of the cluster of huts called the Leaf Village." The two Senju felt anger at Orochimaru's words and what he called Konoha. "In time the Hokage Faces will crumble and worn down to nothing."

That took the two Senjus to look back.

"You never understood that it is far more then a cluster of huts," Sarutobi informed him. "It is a place where ever year, Shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home. These people are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and even though we may not share ties of blood...they are precious. They are my family!"

"A pillar of your village?" asked Orochimaru with a cackle. "A pillar full of termites and rot. I don't have to knock you down, your already falling."

"If I do fall then you still will fail," the Third told him. "I am only one of a long line. I carry this title in trust of the Hokages that came before and those, who will come after. I am the Third Hokage. You can't stop it by destroying me. A new and stronger Hokage will take my place becoming the pillar, roofs, and walls, who will defend the village! Now Orochimaru! Get ready for I am about to perform my Jutsu that even you haven't seen before." They all heard him clap his hands together. "Behold! Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"


	4. 3: Forbidden Secret Technique: Reaper Death Seal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Uzumaki Maika AKA Flamedance. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne.

 

'A jutsu that I haven't seen?' Orochimaru thought in shock. 

'I've got to hurry,' thought Sarutobi. 'This darkness is dangerous.'

"Well, must I make you show it to me?" growled Orochimaru when it seemed like nothing happened before attacking the clones and the original. "What's the matter?" The Third fall to the ground. "Are you going to allow me to pummel you to death? Are you going to show me this jutsu or not?"

'Hurry, hurry,' the Third chanted as the Reaper got ready before he coughed up some blood when it felt like something had enter his back making him to look at it. "Finally it's done. And not a minute to soon."

"Ah, what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked with mock concern. "Your wheeling from fatigue already?"

'Now all that's left is to catch hold of him,' the Third thought as his clones ran forward to find the Snake.

The clones working together managed to force Orochimaru to let go of the Genjutsu.

'The darkness has vanished,' he thought in shock. 'This is bad.'

"SARUTOBI!" Enma yelled.

The First and Second Hokages could do nothing, but look on knowing that this was Sarutobi's fight. They then turned their gaze upon the two females, who stood next to them, when the Uzukage turned to look at the two teams of Genin with their Senseis that just appeared outside of the barrier.

"Go!" Nagisa ordered them. "See to it that the Uzu Daimyo and the other nobles are unharmed. And if they are then go lead aid to those still fighting. DRIVE THE ENEMY OUT OF OUR SISTER VILLAGE!"

"Hai, Lady Uzukage!" all 8 coursed together before they vanished.

Hashirama smiled as he saw the beginnings of a leader, of a Kage in his Brother's descendent. Both Senju Brothers looked eyes with each other and knew that they would be staying a bit longer if only to make sure that their Village could stand on it own feet after this. Of course, they also wanted to get to know the new Uzukage and the others of Uzushiogakure plus they wanted to hear about how things have been since their deaths.

"You sacrifice your people," the Third stated sadly as he thought back to when he was a genin and to what the two former Hokages told him. "You were meant to guide them. Not toy with them as if they were dolls."

"Are you finish Sensei?" Orochimaru asked. "Have we had enough of this nonsense yet Sensei?"

"The people put their faith in you!" growled Sarutobi as his Shadow Clones vanished. "Enma come!"

The two Senjus and two Uzumakis on the side lines watched as the two of them fought before the Third sent the Long Grass Sword flying.

"I've got him!" Enma called out as the staff lengthen while his hand and arm appeared from it.

"Strinking Shadow Snakes!"

"Damn you!" Enma growled as the snakes all held him prisoner.

The Senjus and Uzumakis took a step forward though they all stopped when the Third appeared in front of Orochimaru and grabbed a hold of him.

"Time to finish this!" Sarutobi stated. 

'What is this I feel?' Orochimaru thought as he shook. 'This is bad!'

Nagisa noticing the sword lift up moved to intercept it as Enma transformed back, however, the Senju Brothers grabbed hold of her as Maika stood in front of her.

"Now die!" both the Third and the Snake Sannin growled.

"SARUTOBI!" the Uzumaki yelled as she tried to break her ancestors' hold.

They all stared in shock when the sword managed to pierced the Third though Enma kept it from going any further.

"Why didn't you dodge it, old man?" Orochimaru asked.

"There was no need," Sarutobi answered. "The one, who cast the Reaper Death Seal, in order to send his enemy's soul to oblivion must sacrifice his own life for it to work. It's a jutsu with a heavy price."

Orochimaru went to form a hand sign only to freeze up.

'I can't use my jutsu,' he thought in shock.

"There was no need to dodge the blade," the Third stated. "My fate is sealed. It is a jutsu of the great hero, who once saved, this village. Once the seal is complete I will die, but I will die knowing that I have taken you with me!"

"So then," gasped Orochimaru. "This is the jutsu that sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit."

This took the First and Second Hokages by surprise especially when Itama looked down.

"Inch by inch your soul will be dragged out of you," informed Sarutobi. "And sealed forever!"

'My body,' thought Orochimaru in shock and fear. 'I can't make it move.'

"In another moment or two, you'll be able to see it," the Third told him. "It's nearly half way out. You'll be able to say a least far well to your soul, but not to your suffering. For those souls, who are sealed by this jutsu, are doomed to suffer for eternity in the stomach of the of the reaper never to rest in peace. There souls of the sealed and the sealer are forever intertwined, bound together by hatred locked seedless combat till the end of time."

"What is that thing?" he asked as they all knew the moment that fear came to the Snake Sannin's eyes, he was able to see the reaper. "That thing is the reaper?" Before he glared at the Third. "You old fool! You think that I'll just stand here like a frightened child and do nothing!" The two Senjus and two Uzumakis watched as the sword moved further even though Enma was trying to keep it still. "Hurry up Sensei and die."

'To have come this far...far,' thought Sarutobi as the two of them panted. 'To have his cursed Soul in my hands and not have the strength to finish it. This decrypted old body. Is it not enough that I am prepared to die.'

'You might have succeeded if you have been perhaps 10 years younger,' thought Orochimaru as he moved his fingers.

"Sarutobi," Enma growled. "Kill him now. Cause if you do not...the village is finished. Doomed! Do you understand!?"

"Hai, I...understand," Sarutobi answered him.

It was like a tug of war with them and all the Senjus and Uzumakis could do was watch it.

"Never," growled Orochimaru as he felt his soul being pulled even more. "Foolish old man." The two shinobis continued with the tug of war. "Hurry up and die, you withered old buzzer! Put yourself out of your misery!"

"I told you before that we will both die here," Sarutobi stated.

"Fool!" Orochimaru yelled as he and Enma struggled with the sword. "You will never do it! Let it go!"

"No!" the Third yelled back. "I will not let go until I have pulled your wretched soul from your body!"

'Not much time,' the Snake Sannin thought as he looked at the reaper though he let out scream. "I'll grant you this Sensei, your very persistent." He moved his fingers again only this time the sword doesn't move. "Why doesn't it move? Why are you so hard to kill, you old buzzer?!"

"Have you forgotten already Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked in return. "I told you before that the Village Hidden in the Leaves is my home and I am the central pillar of that home!"

"A pillar?" asked the freak of nature. "You are nothing, but a rotten old stick that's about to fall!"

"As long as there is one villager, who would fight for his friends," Sarutobi went on. "Lay down his life for his fellows then this pillar will stand and the village will survive!"

"We shall see," growled Orochimaru.

"Don't underestimate the Hokage!"

"It can't be," gasped the Snake Sannin. "Impossible. You must have used up almost all of your chakra by now!"

"That is not how you measure strength," lectured Sarutobi. "True strength comes from more then Chakra."

'This is taking to long,' Maika thought as she narrowed her eyes. 'What is the Third waiting for?'

'He still has my arms,' thought the Snake. 'I can't use any of my jutsu.' He then looked at the Third. "Don't you think that it's about time you took a rest, old man?"

"I won't let this village be swallowed up by your ambition," the Third told him in answer.

"Nothing can stop my ambition," Orochimaru told him. "You are going to die here. I don't care if you are Third Hokage, your nothing, but a withered old fool. You honestly believe that you have the strength to stop me now!" Tobirama growled under his breaths. "Do you have any idea what is befalling your precious village? Even as we speak many of the Sand Village and even my own men have made their presence known." This time Hashirama could be heard growling under his breath as well. "It won't be long before your people have been annihilated down to every last woman and child. The Hidden Leaf Village will cease to exist."

"For all of your conning you still don't get it," Sarutobi stated. "Do you, Orochimaru? Do not underestimate the Shinobi of this Village!" 

"Never mind the odds the Leaf Shinobi are up against they will lay down their lives for this village," the Third Hokage gasped out. "How little you understand. Mastering every jutsu will not give you surpassable strength." The First and Second Hokages glanced at the two Uzumakis. "It was one of my first lessons. It's not until you have protected someone precious to you that the true strength of the Shinobi can emerge!" The Third coughed up blood. "Alright then. You and I both know that I don't have the strength left to rip the rest of your soul from it's shell. You and I both know that. And yet, your ambitions end here and now."

"This isn't over!" yelled Orochimaru. "There is no stopping my ambition!"

"You have more of an obsession this need to drown yourself in jutsu and for this transgression you shall be punished!" Sarutobi told him. "I'll shall take away all of the jutsu that you hold so dear!"

"What did you say?" asked Orochimaru angrily. "Impossible! You wouldn't dare!"

To Nagisa's and Maika's surprise both Orochimaru and Sarutobi fall back away from each other.

"The Seal is set!" the Third stated before the eight trigram seal appeared on his stomach.

"My...my arms," Orochimaru groaned in pain as his hands turned purple.

"There you have it," the Third informed him. "Your arms are useless to you know. And without those arms, you'll never form another hand sign. Ninjutsu is forever out of your reach. Your loathsome dreams of crushing this village...dies here!"

"You feeble old man!" yelled Orochimaru in outrage. "Give me back my arms!"

"Your foolishness is unparalleled Orochimaru," Sarutobi stated. "My one regret is that I couldn't take you with me. Farewell disciple. May we meet again in the next world."

"SARU!" the two Senjus yelled.

"You decrypted old man!" Orochimaru yelled as the Third's eyes started to close. "How dare you! How dare you take my Jutsu from me!"

'When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames while the Fire Shadow shall illuminate the Village and tree leaves shall bud a new,' was Sarutobi's last thought before dying as he body fall sideways with a smile on his face.

The Third's summons as he crawled closer.

"Sarutobi..." the monkey mumbled. 'Let me remove the blade.' He then reached out and pulled the said blade from his summoner's body. 'A fitting end for one, who had mastered the way of the Shinobi.' 

The two Senjus and two Uzumaki watched as Enma and the sword vanished before looking back at the Third.

"My arms feel like they are on fire," they heard Orochimaru mumbled.

All four growled as they turned their heads towards the snake.

"Lord Orochimaru!" one of the Sound Ninjas yelled.

"Our mission has failed," the Snake stated. "Release the barrier. Take me back!"

"Right," all four Sound Ninjas agreed. "Release!"

They all watched as the barrier fall before the Sound Four appeared and grabbed Orochimaru then left.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" the First asked as he looked at his younger Brother.

"Let them go for now," Nagisa answered instead making the two former Hokages to look at her. "I'll make sure that Orochimaru is put down for good the next time he appears."

"What about us?" Tobirama asked. "He was the one to summon us from the pure world."

"The seals that Maika and I use to free you two from his control allows you more freedom as if those bodies are you own." Nagisa explained as she looked at them. "If you wish to stay for a while longer then go ahead."

The Senju Brothers looked at each other before nodding having already made up their minds.

"We'll stay until Orochimaru is put down," Hashirama informed him.

"Indeed," Tobirama seconded his Brother.

A small smile came to the Second's Granddaughter's face before she nodded her head.

"LADY UZUKAGE! LADY MAIKA!" a voice was heard calling.

The two Senjus and two Uzumakis looked over to see a group of redheads with a white haired and dark haired males from before running over to them. 

"Team Taichi, Team Seiya," Nagisa sighed

"Are you both alright?" Taichi asked as they came to a stop

Tobirama and Hashirama stood back and watched them before looking over to each other.

"We're fine," the Uzukage answered him with soft smile.

The Uzushio Shinobis then looked at the Third Hokage's body as the Shinobis of Konoha all showed and gathered though they did stare at the First and Second in awe before glancing at their Hokage.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Gather up our died and send them to the morgue," Tobirama ordered in the form of an answer. "Though make sure that you take our wounded to the hospital if any are still alive."

Everyone there nodded their heads before the Toad Sage, Jiraiya stepped forward.

"I'll take sensei's body to the morgue myself," he told them.

"Very well," the silver haired Kage sighed.

Jiraiya smiled at his Goddaughter and former student before he picked up the Third and then used the body flicker to leave. The Konoha Jonins and Special Jonins along with the ANBU all left to carry out the Senju's orders. With a look at the reanimated Hokages, the two groups of Uzu ninjas quickly left as well though Tobirama and Hashirama followed them.

...My Line...

When the group appeared outside of the Uzumaki Compound in Konoha, they all enter and went into the main house where they all gathered in the dining room. It wasn't long till another red headed male with onyx colored eyes alongside four samurai dressed guards appeared in the room.

"Kenshin-itoko (Cousin)," Maika sighed with relief as she stood up.

"Maika-itoko," the male greeted her as they hugged.

"ANIKI (Big Bro)!" two female voices called out as two young redheads slammed into him.

Hashirama watched as Madara's grandchildren all made sure that the other was alright before they took their seats next to one another. Tobirama wasn't sure how to react to this as he looked at them seeing as they all didn't act like their Grandfather though his eyes were on the charcoal green eyed redhead Genin in surprise.

"Lord First, Lord Second, allow me to introduced my cousins," Maika spoke up. "This is Uzu no Kuni Daimyo, Uzumaki-Uchiha Kenshin, the oldest of us and his younger siblings, Uzumaki-Uchiha Taichi, who is younger then me by two months, and the twins, Uzumaki-Uchiha Mizuko and Kishiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you four," Hashirama greeted them with a smile.

"The pleasure is ours, Lord First," Kenshin told him. "Tou-san (Dad) once told me that Sofu-sama (A more formal way to say Grandfather) use to always complain about you a lot...well...that is whenever you were brought up."

All of Uzu shinobis sweatdropped when Hashirama gained a look of depression with a rain over his head while drawing a tree on the table top.

"I always thought that Sofu-sama's stories about him doing that was just that stories," Kenshin said with a deadpan expression.

"I wish," Tobirama sighed while shaking his head. "But, unfortunately what Madara has no doubt told your...huh..."

"Father," Kishiko informed him.

"Father," the Second said as he nodded at the young redhead. "Is true."

There were sighs at that while Maika looked at the First with a raised eyebrow.

"And he's supposed to be the strongest Shinobi in history since the Sage of the Six Path," she deadpan before letting out a sigh.

A tick mark appeared on the back of Tobirama's head when his Brother went into a deeper depression.

"Elder Brother can we focus here?" he asked with some strain in his voice.

"Hai," Hashirama answered as he plastered a grin on his face.

The Uzumaki hybrid sighed while rubbing her forehead before looking over at her fellow redhead.

"Lady Uzukage," she spoke up. "I really must be getting back to my mission."

"Hai," Nagisa nodded. "You may leave and return."

Maika stood up with a nod of her head before she placed a kiss on top of the twin's heads and kissed Kenshin and Taichi on the cheek each. With a wave, she walked out of the room and then the main house before disappearing in a flash of red to get to Uzu no Kuni faster.


End file.
